To Endure
by Sugar0o
Summary: SessKago pairing, sacrificed love, time endured, what else can fate have in store? **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**As always i don't own the IY characters and stuff, i do on the other hand flaunt them like i do. let me know what you think... - r0o **

* * *

**Part 1 Sacrifice.**

* * *

Kagome looked at the situation at hand with despair, she was never one to see the glass of life as half empty but in the moment it looked as though all would be lost. They were losing in the final battle to take the jewel back, and rid the world of Naraku, his evil was nothing short of awe inspiring, though he was a coward he was a master tactician. She was use to their faces by now, the group that fought with her, she was eighteen, and three years of her life had been spent on this quest. Kagome had long since given up the idea of finishing school, and with that had sealed the well after a failed attempt from Naraku to gain access to her side of the well. In the last year of her life, what was good went to bad, and what was bad went to worse, there had been very few silver lined clouds. The once innocent wide eyed girl had blossomed into a mature calculated and fully trained miko, before her the few allies she had left fought for the future, her future, and they were failing.

Their grudge of blood having long since been put aside to fight the greater enemy, both the silver haired, golden eyed Inu brothers had swords unsheathed and fought the dark hanyou. Kagome had never admitted it but she loved to see them in battle, not getting hurt or against each other, but the sight the pair made was fearsome, and yet so beautiful. Sesshomaru with his unending, unyielding perfection, and Inuyasha with his unique, dangerous, and edgy style, both beautiful in her eyes, fought with haunting grace, even though they were so different they worked well together when it came down to it. She had once loved the hanyou, but that too like so much now was lost, lost between their tempers and feelings, friendship was all they could manage. The over baring pup he was, Inuyasha did have much to say about her next chose in love interest, his brother. How it happened she'd never know, they had much in common, and at the same time so very little, though one main factor had been that when Sesshomaru looked at her, it was only Kagome he saw, not the Shikon miko, or worse the dead Shikon miko, just Kagome. Two of the loves of her life were facing death, and that scared her _almost_ more then anything. The thought of her children's faces flashed before her eyes.

Kagome had claimed Rin a while ago, saying the girl needed a mother, and she could provide that better then any. Her children were with them, hidden behind Au-Un and the ever vigilant Jaken, all watched in horror as Kirara and Sango were brought crashing down, her houshi, the monk, had been taken from them almost a year ago. Sango cried out, earning both inuyasha's and Kagome's attention, only to have it brought back by the ever taunting Naraku.

"Ku Ku Ku, little huntress, it's a shame you were never able to save your brother." he cackled in his dark mirth. The Huntress growled audible, sounding much like her neko partner then a demon hunter, she felt like she was dying and she wanted it, she hated herself, hated herself for wanting to die like this, leaving things unfinished. _Sango will not die, _Kagome thought while wrapping her protective aura around the fallen huntress and the now small neko. The alive aura of the Shikon miko reached all in the open field, it calmed both the inu brothers, as well as the two headed dragon, the green kappa, the mall kit and human child, only Naraku and his minions seemed to be negatively effected by it. His laughter died out as he glared at Kagome, her defiant eyes flashing white, before they became an icy blue. "You little bitch!" he screamed as her powers began to purify him slowly.

A tentacle shot at the miko Kagome, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turning to make a move to save her but were stopped when they saw her eyes, her once peaceful beautiful eyes were glowing. The sharp tentacle speeded towards her, but she swatted it away like it was a fly, her powers flaring to life around her causing the appendage to wither and dye, crumbling into ash. Naraku's face was anything be relaxed, he'd figured it would be easy, but he'd realized now that he spent too much time rebuilding his powers and had never thought that Kagome would weld her's as such. _She was a copy, not the original, how would she be able to do these things?_ thinking fast, as he always did, an evil smile graced his face. Taking another approach his tentacle shot out again faster, his voice was faint but all heard the same. "Ku Ku Ku, little miko, you think you're the powerful now, huh? I'll break you not matter what, you dog's whore." Kagome scowled as the tentacle neared her and then shot around her and her aura to her surprise, the scream of her children's voice ringing in her ears, her heart seized.

"NO!" she cried as she made her way to her children, Au-Un's chest had been pierced, leaving now warning at all, she could see the tentacle, still holding the dragon's chest. Au-Un's twin heads fell in defeat, and Naraku's laughter rang out, Kagome's heart was beating to fast to process the loss of the dragons life, all she could do was run her legs and lungs burning, while her chest heavier forcefully. She came to an abrupt stop and almost dropped to her knees at the site that greeted her, the green Kapoa's body next to the dragons, the duel headed fire staff hanging limply from his small clawed hands, taking the brunt of the impact that had been forced through Au-Un. Her son's body impaled as well, his back to the appendage that took his life, shielding his sister from the attack that he knew he was too slow to escape. Blood fell from her daughters mouth and the open wound in her small belly, her eyes dulling, "No." Kagome whispered as though the word could change fact.

Rin was all she had left, and she was dying, Sesshomaru had already told her that the child could never be brought back to life if she dyed again, and here she was dying. Kagome shuddered as a silent sob racked her body, reaching from the limb that killed her family the mere touch of her finger sent the damned thing into ashes. Inuyasha who's nose weren't near as good as his brother's could smell their blood, and her tears. His eyes bleeding red, jagged crests of purple appearing upon his cheeks, he was transforming, though the sight might have been fearsome if it had not been from his brother, a blood rage was falling upon Sesshomaru. His daughter, the kit, the kappa, and Au-Un were dead, the miko, _his_ miko's soul crying out in rage filled waves, though he didn't know if she could tell, all the scents and emotions were sending him into a blood rage. Both brothers were vaguely aware that for once in their lives they would fight as one, against the dark foe. They were poised to attack when a low threatening growl emitted from behind them.

At the deadly pretty sound Naraku's heart, had it been in his chest would have stopped, the sight that followed it, scared him shitless, Kagome held the tiny girl child, her daughter to her chest, the small life drifting out of her. The Shikon Miko's eyes were a blaze with a scorching white fire, none the likes any had ever seen, her growl was impressive, and both brothers inner beings delighted at such a sound. Nothing was more deadly then a bitch defending a pup, it didn't seem to register to any that she was only mortal, and that these were not her birth pups, in fact, Naraku silently cursed himself for such a stupid thing to do. Before any could move, Kagome said one word in a deadly calm tone, too calm. "Come." Naraku's eyes widened in horror as he felt the large jewel shard, the almost complete bobble being ripped from his body with some invisible forced that burned his very being.

"You!" he seethed, all his hatred directed at Kagome. The Jewel knew its place, who its true master was, coming to a halt before touching her hand the small round object hissed the blood from the dark hanyou burned from its surface. The black orb fell into her hand turning a faint pale pink, that looked to be white, cupping it in her hand she pulled the glass jar from her neck and crushed the contents with the jewel in her palm, her bloodied hand fused the jewel together. Pushing the jewel to her chest the power pulsed as her body reclaimed it again, sealing its power within herself. For the first time since speaking Kagome looked at her daughter in her arms, the life still spilling out of her, holding Rin to her chest tighter she cooed the child, while a bright blue light emitted from her body, "Its pointless miko, bring her back to life and I will only kill her again." Rin's steady breath and closed wound lit the fire in Kagome.

Keade had said it best, '_When Kagome's will came into play it was like fire, brilliant and deadly, harsh, and yet giving…death and yet rebirth.', _in that moment though, the fires of hell would not hold a candle to her wrath, they were pale by comparison. Sesshomaru's eyes grew gold once more, as he looked at the female he'd chosen, Inuyasah too was being brought down to normal as he exchanged glances with Sesshomaru. A protective barrier grew around the brothers, they knew who was doing it but neither understood, both glanced around to see not only them but Sango who lay unconscious, along with her neko, and all the bodies of Au-Un Jaken and the Kit, even Rin's now breathing form took on a barrier as she slowly began to float from the miko's protective hands. "Kagome…No." Sesshomaru whispered knowing all too well that his plea had fallen on deaf ears, _the stubborn wench_, he thought as the orb that contained him and his brother grew back past his miko. She sent him a longing knowing glace, that said _'I'm sorry.' _and pushed them all back, pulling a grand barrier around Naraku and herself, leaving them all out to watch.

With no one in the way she would end this, and kill the darkness, she Kagome Higurashi had been born for this one thing, she was light, bright and everlasting, she was created to shine away the darkness. The dark hanyou roared with laughter, "You really are insane, miko. I'm going to enjoy killing you by ripping the jewel slowly from your chest."

"You will try _coward_, but you _will_ fail." was all she said as she began to walk toward him, releasing her mighty aura as she peacefully walked toward what some who had known would say was death. The air in the grand barrier physically thickened with electric purity, the weight heavy against gravity itself, Naraku struggled to hold himself up against her first attacking aura. Sending tentacles out to pierce her soft flesh, she did nothing more then look at them, as her aura flared out to kill the evil filled limbs. Of all his attacks, none could touch her, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha paled as each threatening attack went toward the woman they both loved, only to growl in pride as she stopped each attack. Rin laying in her lords protective hold, was the only other conscious being watching the fight, watching her mother attack the dark hanyou.

Kagome had purified almost all of Naraku, there was no smile of delight, no look of victory only the scornful grace of a mother who'd almost lost it all, it was more simple to her heart and soul then any other reason she needed to fight and kill this creator. Finally she drew to the core of his being, a mass of broken demon body parts, dark red blood, and the head of the castle prince from so long ago. Naraku tried to use his crimson eyes bore into her soul, knowing what he was doing she allowed it, and heard his terror filled scream, as he saw her righteous soul in all its fearsome glory. She placed a hand on what was left of his chest, her whole body pulsed to life, as her aura grew to meet the need to destroy the dark half demon. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to close their eyes, only Rin watched the grace of her mother's final blow of death. The warm and deadly light of Kagome engulfed her barrier, filling the space with almost blinding light and warmth, a lone scream of extreme terror and pain was heard as Naraku ceased to exist.

By now, Kagome's barrier came crashing down along with Kagome, Sesshomaru was the first to reach her, by now noticing that Rin was awake, he handed her to Inuyasha who took the child with no word. Inuyasha looked at the pair on the ground, his chest tight, ne wanted to be there to comfort her, _who would he protect now_, he thought looking down to their 'daughter', his 'niece.' Looking back, he'd noticed Sango was awake and sitting against a transformed Kirara, both obviously watching the situation. Setting the girl down, he gave her a stern look, she knew all too well from her own lord, meaning 'stay here,' leaping to Sango, he took her in his arms, and brought her towards the women she knew as sister.

Kagome's body lay on the ground, her body in Sesshomaru's hands as he pulled her towards him, rocking her. He could hear her heart as it slowly beat, her skin was hot to the touch, too hot, in the dim grey sky, with slight light she looked as though she were glowing. The faint glow her body held began to grow brighter while her heart began to slow, Sesshomaru looked concerned, as much as _he_ could. He had no idea what was happening to her, she smelt fine but they could all see that she was not.

"She's taking the bad souls away." said Rin, causing the three adults to look at the girl. Sesshomaru finally noticed it, Rin was not human anymore, instead there upon her cheeks were maroon strips, her eyes that were once brown, were a honeyed gold, her once deep chocolate hair, fading into a satiny silk white, while a small and puffy mokomokosama in deep chocolate tried to escape her kimono. His eyes visible widened as he motioned his ward to come towards him, Rin did as always, and stop just short of him. For the first time in her life he pulled her close and breathed in her scent, it was exactly the same except for the full bloom of his own scent, as though his own blood ran through her veins, she was truly his daughter now.

"How do you know?" he asked softly.

"I can see it." she answered looking right into his eyes with childlike innocence, though he narrowed his eyes a bit at the idea. To Rin looking down at her mother, it was as though she was nothing but light, pure unyielding light, she was utterly beautiful. The jewel in the place of her heart pulsed with life and Rin made an awed sound, causing Sesshomaru to look at his miko. Her body was glowing brighter by the second, and just before it grew to bright to look upon, he saw a slight smile etch upon her lips, lips he'd kissed and showed his love upon. With that her body burst into a bright energy shooting into the sky, Kagome was gone.

Silence filled the group as they looked upon the sight she had been laying, looking at it as though she would come back, refusing to believe she was gone. The heavens seemed to answer out to the worlds sorrow and a light rain began to fall, none moved, as all were glazed over in thought. A soft sigh brought them from their musings, looking up they saw Kagome, her hair billowed out around her longer then before, she wore a kimono that was as translucent as she was, it was her soul coming to say good bye. Ribbons of silky life force moved and worked off her soul as though she was the source of all life, the all watched as she moved past them, floating above ground itself. Kagome's soul came over to her son, a small orb came form the body and landed on her shoulder, there formed the small kit.

Kagome smiled to the Kit who grinned in return, leaning down again she touched the Kappa, and brought his soul out as well, the grumpy kappa looked at the miko and glower only to find the kit slamming a fist into hi head. The ethereal Kagome followed by the grumpy Kappa, with her kit on her shoulder made their way to Sango. Without saying a word, she hugged the slayer, washing her over with nothing but love and peace, pulling back Sango had tears in her eyes, Kagome only scrunched up her nose and smiled at her, whiping away the tears, before nodding. The Kit bounced into Sango's arms and hugger her tightly, Sango could barely hold her sob now, _this was too much_, but Shippo soon smiled at her happy that even in death he would be with family, that he'd died honorably, protecting his family.

Walking on Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she smiled sadly at him, an all too knowing look on her face, placing a hand to his chest she poured love into him, taking away his guilt as well, she knew him all too well, and would not allow him to blame himself for this. It felt to him as though his chest would explode for a moment and then utter peace washed over him, calming peace, a peace he'd never known in his life. Smiling at him she cupped his cheek and sighed. Her delicate hand felt so misty and cool to the touch, and yet he didn't long for it as though he thought he would, smiling back at her he took sighed, knowing this would be the last time he saw her. Kagome pushed him towards the sobbing Sango, the proud huntress was in distress, plus deep down she had wanted the pair together for a little bit, looking at Inuyasha's back as he held Sango's sobbing form she winked at Sango, causing her to hiccup.

Jaken having looked at Rin and pat her on the head a few times before looking to Sesshomaru and bowing, only turned to leave, walking towards a light in the sky. Kagome too went to Rin, she leaned down and brought her forehead to her daughters, a wealth of knowledge passed between the pair, mother smiled at daughter her though tears fell had a smile on her face, Kagome knew she'd be okay, she had her father to love her and take care of her, and her daughter would in turn take care of him. She feared his heart icing over again, and knew that Rin would prevent that. Rustling the little girls now snowy white hair she stood and looked at her almost lover.

Kagome saving the best for last, looked at the demon she had wanted to stay with forever, sad lonely eyes looked back at her, his emotions raw for only her to see, she looked at him, longing to stay but knowing she could not. Kagome came to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a passionate kiss, one she had never had with him in life. The cool mist that she was burned with a desire to stay and be loved, but seeing her in this form he was certain he'd never see her again. They never parted ways even as the wind began to pick up telling her it was time to leave, he knew having dispatched so many in his long life that Tensagia would not be able to pull her back. Love burned in her eyes as she was pulled from him, one hand cupping his cheek as the universe pulled them apart, he leaned into that last touch, and watched as she began to cry, the scent of her tears never hit the air.

The Kit and Kappa were at her feet, or at least where feet would be, the area only billowed with ethereal glowing mist as she slowly faded from sight, a bitter sweet smile on her face as tears slid down her face. Inuyasha lead Sango away to Kirara, leaving the Western lord and his daughter alone, Sesshomaru whispered so softly that he thought none could hear, "Jaken, take care of her." The small Kappa, though almost out of sight nodded to his lord, and turned back to his new lady. When they could see her no more, Sesshomaru felt a single tear fall from both eyes, as the hot liquid ran down his face, he stiffened and brought back his emotionless mask, looking at his daughter, she sobbed silently, never letting tears fall, she was strong and would not show weakness, she had never and would not start now.

The small girl felt a large warm hand on her back, and then she was picked up, Sesshomaru walked over to where Au-Un was, the small Kappa's body next to his, He grimiest a bit at the sight of his most loyal servant, pulling Tensaiga from his obi, he sliced at the underlings of the dead, the wound through Au-Un's chest closing, the heads looking at their master then the girl taking a tentative sniff and delighting that it was their young mistress, Au was fully aware of only the young girl, while Un gave a low mournful moan. Its twin head looked over and took site of the once annoying Kappa. The Taiyoukai looked into Au-Un's eyes, the message clear, 'return home take the body.' the dragon generally took to the skies, heading west. _It was all over, no more Naraku, no more jewel, and no more Kagome_, he thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 Enduring.**

* * *

Time for an immortal is nothing, they have time to think, time to brood, time to unravel the mysteries of the ages, but above all they have time. But where time was a luxury, many things were not, love was not, demons in turn were not meant to love, most never did, but the few lucky ones out there that were able to, truly knew power. He had loved once, a beautiful young woman that meant more to him then the air he breathed, her scent was intoxicating, smelling of sakura, moonflowers and tea, she was the only one that was able to make him love. She had opened his heart, allowing his daughter to sneak in and root herself deeply there, and in time she'd opened the door to his heart fully, setting the ice chilled organ to burn anew with her love. Then like the smoldering flame that was her life she was gone, leaving him alone again, not truly alone for she had given him his daughter but he felt as though nothing mattered.

She'd given up everything, sacrificing herself to save this world, how utterly cruel of the fates to allow him to feel this way only to take her away from him. He would crush the goddess fate and destiny to have her back, he's move heaven and earth if only to bask in her glow, her fire, her love, her warmth, yes the gods were truly cruel, and he hated them for it. Sesshomaru stood from his sitting position in his study, his tiny nephew crawling around making havoc in his once tidy study, he marveled at the pup's destructive abilities, wondering how the 'quarter demon' seemed to be worse then its own father the half demon. A soft wrap on the door , and his daughter's panicked scent telling him that the toddler had wondered off again, how the young one was so like his little brother, Sesshomaru remembered greatly Inuyasha doing the same thing many times.

_Love,_ he thought as he sat, and the toddler crawled into his and settled down. She had made him love, had allowed him to see his brother as just that, not a half-breed, or a half-brother, but just a brother, Inuyasha and his mate had lived in the palace of the west for so long, he couldn't remember how long it had been since that time, since she'd been gone. Sesshomaru was Alpha, and Inuyasha beta, his mate, the huntress was a spitfire to say the least and often Sesshomaru wondered just who was in charge of their relationship. Their's pups, his nephews were terrors, only listing to their mother, and Sesshomaru himself, at least the males, the females seemed to at least have some of their mothers sensibility, he smiled as the small pup yawned and fell asleep quickly, his daughter had waited outside for it seemed forever, he'd been lost in thought and watching the young pup to notice.

"Milord?" she asked tentatively waiting for an answer.

"Hn?" came his somewhat raspy voice.

"Is Takashi in there? His scent leads here, if he's disturbing you please allow me to take him." she said, while he looking at the door then back down to his lap he sighed.

"He is fine, I will bring him later." he answer shifting to get back to work, but again finding other things to take his mind from what he should be doing. Sesshomaru pulled the pup into his arm, he whimpered slightly at the movement but again fell back to sleep, he opened a door that led to books only he had access to, they were meant for his eyes only. Scanning the shelf he found exactly what he was looking for, _her journal. _Before the old miko of Edo had passed to the next world, she'd sent the last of Kagome's things to Inuyasha and Sango, luckily Sango intercepted them before her mate could get into anything and uproot it all. She knew very well Inuyasha had no right to any of it, she'd brought it directly to Sesshomaru, issuing just a warning that _if had come across the journal or diary, that he couldn't get made at Kagome or Inuyasha for anything that happened before they had gotten together. That it wouldn't be fair to either of them, that and she'd have to put up with two pissy inu youkais_. He's liked his brother's wife, she was direct and never stepped on egg shells around him, a quality he only liked in _her. _

Reading the journal's he'd gotten a second chance to know the female he'd fallen for, she was so deep and strong, so kind and yet she always felt inadequate. He marveled at her curly handwriting, how messy and yet pretty it was, reading over how she felt, and what drove her to do things. It might have seemed vain but Sesshomaru loved reading her thoughts most when they had been in love, it always made him smile before he got angry all over again, and thus he never really let himself read them, for when he did he usually felt as Sango called it "pissy" for about a week, leaving everyone in the palace on edge until he calmed himself, or killed enough lower youkai to subside his anger at what the gods had allowed to happen.

**Elsewhere….**

In the ethereal palace of the Sun, Kagome sat next to Midoriko, both women were beautiful, mirror images of the other, watching the taiyoukai in action from a viewing pond, Kagome gave an audible sigh. "Kagome?" came Midoriko's voice. The young woman looked up and met her sister's eyes with a smile.

"Do you still wish to go back?" Midoriko asked.

"Yes very much so." she answered.

"Are you sure you really love him? Love him enough to go back and do it all over again?" asked the elder sister.

"Yes, Midi I'm sure, I've loved him since I saw him. And look its been almost three hundred years and he's still mine, never even touched another demon, or human for that matter." she sighed again. "My soul loves his, there's nothing else to it." Kagome answered.

"Mother sure did make you head strong." said Midoriko getting a laugh from Kagome.

"Your one to talk, Ms. I'll take on three of the most evilest demons to walk Japan, at once." said Kagome sticking out her tongue. They both mused allowing a comfortable silence to fall between them. "Midi?" came Kagome's voice at last.

"Yes Gome?" answered her older sister.

"Are you ever mad about it all? That we had to go through so much to be together, not able to know the truth until afterwards?" she asked her still wild bangs covering her eyes. Midoriko sighed, that had been the very same question she'd asked herself thinking over the hundreds of years of imprisonment in the jewel, and how to free her, she had to take Kagome's chance at love. She sighed.

"I can only hope that everything happened for the better, you know Grandmother would have never let anything happen to either of us, if her sisters weren't going to fix it some how. _Midoriko was referring to the twins_, Kagome thought irritably, Fate and Destiny were horrible, if they weren't gods and couldn't be killed she'd have done it already. She thought back to that day, the day she'd remembered who she was.

**Flashback….**

She'd just killed Naraku, but the jewel was her next priority, taking everything she had she surged the jewel with spiritual powers, so much her skin burned to touch, her eye had been closed but she remembered feeling her love and her daughter earn by holding her worrying. When the mass of evil was gone it left only Midoriko's, a smile etched her face knowing that she'd freed the ancient miko, and that the jewel was gone forever. But that was it, she'd felt the pull on her soul, the godly touch telling her it was time to end everything. Her body burst into pure energy, leaving everything behind, Kagome had fought the pull, harder then anything she had in her life she would gbye or be damned if she didn't.

After her goodbyes she found herself being pulled towards a garden, there was a stream with a small bridge over it, looking around there was ever flower known to man, there stood Midoriko smiling. Kagome bowed politly but was taken back when Midoriko hugged her. "Sister I'm so thankful to you, and all I get is a bow?" Kagome looked at her in disbelief.

"Sister?" Kagome said, taking in her features, and noticing that they indeed did look alike, even down to the fierce icy blue eyes they shared.

"You… you don't remember?" She asked. To which Kagome shook her head.

"All I know of you is that the shikon jewel was created from your soul, I'm just a reincarnation of the jewel's miko." said Kagome lowering her head, only to have her chin pulled up, and Midoriko looking in her eyes, Midoriko saw nothing, just the life she'd led as a mortal. _What had gone wrong, why did she not remember_, thought Midoiko.

"You are no reincarnation, least of all of that unworthy thing, Kikyo. You are the youngest daughter of Shinosamu, son of Amaterasu, second high priestess to the Sun goddess. You are my baby sister." Midoriko said hugging her little sister, who looked as though she would fall over if gravity weighed at her body.

"But I have a mortal family, my father died when I was eight, I have a little brother!" Kagome said still feeling rather stressed and yet stupid. Midoriko wrapped her arm around her little sister.

"Souta, is our brother Kagome, Sayuri our mother, How is it that you do no remember?" asked Midoriko more then amused.

"She does not remember because I took it from her." came a silky motherly voice, as light engulfed the room they stood in, Midoriko bowed low to their Lady, while Kagome could only look at the goddess Amaterasu in all her full beauty. She staggered back and almost fell as Midoriko pulled her crashing to the marbled floor. "Rise Kagome, it has been too long." Kagome got up and looked at her, tears streaming down her face, she didn't know what to think. "My brave little one do not cry, you've done well in retreating your sister. Come my son will want to see you." Said the goddess as she turned leaving ethereal webs of silk and fabric cascading behind her. The pair followed the goddess into a large garden, there sitting near a viewing pool sat Shinosamu.

His long hair pooled behind him, his dark blue eyes filled with worry, and though Kagome had never seen him with such sun kissed skin, or lengthy hair she knew it was her father. Running passed the goddess almost forgotten she hastily turned and bowed respectfully, before darting off after Shinosamu, earning a small giggle from Amaterasu. Shin looked up to see his daughters coming towards him, both with their arms stretched out nearly tackling him, tears streaming down both females faces, Shin could hardly take it. Amaterasu walked calmly behind her family, her granddaughters, though they all looked more like sisters, or cousins as time stood still for them.

The goddess on high, placed a hand to the back of Kagome's head, as memories flooded the girl. Her breath hitched, as memories from what felt like an eon ago, as her sister descended to earth to deal with the three demons that posed to enslave humans and kill the world as they knew it. Midoriko was a spiritual warrior, as was Kagome, tears streamed down her face as she felt the memories of her sisters soul being imprisoned, her voice echoed in her head to allow her to go to and free Midoriko. Feeling time pass waiting for a moment when the rift would open and she could go back and make things right. It was true that Amaterasu could push time back and stop her sister, but Kagome knew to ask such a thing would never be allowed, but her great aunt's Fate and Destiny seemed to always be on her side, she remembered, but then the rest of her life flashed before her eyes and they grew angry from what the had put her family through.

She and Souta didn't know they even had an elder sister, let alone that they were the children of a god and a powerful miko, that her powers had been stripped her memories too so that her past would not stop her from going through with anything. Her heart beat, sped, as anger for what Destiny and Fate had allowed, she would visit them later. "What of Momma, and Souta, and what about Ji-chan?" Kagome voiced.

"They are mortal now," came Amaterasu's motherly room filling voice. "They still have duties to attend before they may return, only your father, and sister, along with you little one have completed what was asked of you." Kagome nodded, understanding but knowing not to question, it was one thing she now remembered her grandmother hated.

**End Flashback….**

"Three hundred years, and you both are still my little girls." said Shin looking to his daughters, "Why have neither of you married?" he suddenly said, taking both his eldest and middle child by surprise, he'd watched them both over time, they only spent time together, and Kagome's heart was broken he didn't know exactly why but he didn't like it. Midoriko recovered first.

"I will stay as I am, until my sister marries, I have lost so much time with her I shall stay by her side until she no longer needs me." she said beaming up at her father, while Kagome still watched the viewing pool.

"And you?" she heard her father's voice.

"I'm going back." she said no louder then a whisper. But it was obvious that both had heard her.

"What?" her father calmly asked.

"I can't live without him, I love him. And So I'm going back to him." Kagome said matter-o-factly.

"But you can't be reborn again until after the well seals, and you can't even go back as a human, he won't know it's you." Said Midoriko.

"He'll know me, and I'm aware, I've already talked to Our lady, I'm going back as an Inu youkai… I think he'd like that." she said winking. Shin didn't like the idea of his daughter being reborn again, to new parents and having to live again from the beginning, without warning he got up and stormed off to speak to his mother. Leaving his daughters in his wake, Midoriko finally spoke.

"Your going back then?" she asked. And Kagome nodded. "I wonder if I can go back as well, its been a long time since I had mortal skin." she said while looking at her hand.

"You'd come back with me?" asked Kagome.

"Of coarse I'm your big sister, I've got to make sure he's not a jerk to you after all, besides if your other there finding love then that means I can too!" both females giggled at the thought. While from far off their grandmother, Amaterasu smiled at them, they were truly lovely girls, sighing she waited for her son whom she could feel coming her way, possibly the only god on high to be able to scream at her, would be her only son, Shinosamu. A fearsome thing she'd created him from her wrath, it a fit of rage she was at the moment her son had burst from her bosom, her wrath subsiding the moment he came forth. Birthing god's she mused, how tedious. Shin burst into her room.

"Why?" he asked her seething in fury, which she always thought was cute.

"My little one has been sulking around for three hundred years, this I can stand no longer, her light dims not being around that demon. Besides he is a good demon, honorable and strong, worthy of one such as her. Despite his cold demeanor he has always been a champion of his people, slaughterer of those who pose a threat all that is his, and beyond that they calm each other as no soul mates I have ever paired together before." she finished smiling at the face her son gave her.

"Then I will return first, no other shall father my daughter." he said

"Daughters." corrected his mother. "It seems Midoriko has chosen to go back as well. I believe that imp that came with Kagome will be returning with you, he seems to have some idea that he needs to protect my little one, though we both know she doesn't need that." said Amaterasu smiling.

**Elsewhere….**

Sesshomaru held his still sleeping nephew, having left the safety of his study, his once calm placid palace of the west, had been reduced to madness, the poor females of his pack being the only ones to be able to put the pups in their place, besides him which never happened because even Inuyasha's pups knew better then to get on his nerves. The huntress saw him walking, pup in hand and stood to come his direction, a cute smile on her face she bowed to the lord of the land and gently made to take the pup from his grasp, though slightly saddened by the lose of his nephew, he allowed it and watched as she rounded up her brood. They'd noticed their uncles presence and calmed immediately.

Inuyasha was off on patrol duty and so the lord and his daughter and Sango and her brood ate peacefully, when the meal ended Rin took the children, some ranging almost to adulthood who helped with the young ones, and others like his favorite nephew, just a toddler. Left alone as usual when her mate was out she smiled at the lord, "Milord?"

"Hn?"

"I know it is not my place to say anything, but I have noticed how you've taken to Takashi, Have you thought of when you would wish to bring an heir to the western lands, your brother , as you do know does not want the job." He looked at her, yes He did like Sango, even for a human she was incredibly direct and never made to walk on eggshells as the rest of the palace did. She held her sleeping Takashi in her lap, looking lovingly down at her youngest.

"Once, long ago, I wanted nothing more then to repopulate the Western Palace with the young sired by myself. But that was long ago, and I have had no need or want for such thoughts." he answered minutes later. Sango nodded, she knew what he meant and about whom he was talking about. A tear slid down her cheek, while she wrinkled her nose to stop the sensation. "Why do you cry?" came his velvety voice.

"I cry because you will not, Milord. And I cry because I miss her as well, she was like my sister." Sango said smiling up at him. Burning golden eyes looked at her, he'd never realized how much she'd become his sister, and not just his brother's mate. "Do not worry, if I know anything about her, she will return to you. Its just a matter of when."

"I do not worry, I know she will return. An heir will be born when she is back in my life and ready to create one." He said never missing her slight blush. With that he stood to leave, Sango sat at the table while she cooed Takashi.

"Hurry back dear friend, he misses you so much, as do we all, besides then you really will be my sister." she said, standing to make her way out to her children who she was very sure were giving Rin a hard time by now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 Reunited.**

* * *

The year was 2020, it had been twenty years since the Bone eater's well closed, Tokyo had changed so much, the sky line was amazing, the pollution worse, but the Higurashi Shrine was the same, save the care taker. Once a family lived there, but over time one by one they fell, first the father, then the eldest daughter, the grandfather and last the mother, leaving just the youngest to take care of the place. After his sister vanished, his soul cried out, powers he never thought he'd have escalated, and grew, like his older sister he could see spirits and auras. That day he'd realized his sister was gone forever, that she'd never come back up the well again. He'd ended up a priest, and it turned out he liked it very much, his bride of only a few years had already started a family with him, if nothing else he was humble.

The care taker was twenty eight and looked just like his father had, except that he had his mother's hair color and brown eyes. Going into the family house at the sound of his daughter's cry, he failed to notice the young woman coming up the stairs. She was tall, and had 'legs that reached the sky' her black high school uniform was form fitting, showing off her hour glass figure. As she climbed the mountain of stairs, her hip length onyx hair billowed behind her caught lightly on the wind, while a soft endearing light played in her icy sky blue eyes. She walked to the Goshinboku the aged tree of life, looking at it for a long time before sitting at its base, she leaned back and rested. The young woman heard the door open, and felt the spiritual power flare to life upon sensing her demonic aura. She smiled looking at the man that he'd become.

"Miss. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked politely. _How much you sound like father_, she thought. She stood and locked gazes with her little brother. The young woman's aura shifted, blurred between reality and not, he could see demonic markings, hidden from human eyes. They were pale blue, and upon her brow was the seal of the South, Souta had seen and even made a few concealment spells and charms but this woman hid little, save her shimmering silver hair, dancing on the wind longer then the onyx tress of her guise seemed to fall at. She was beautiful, and yet she looked just like someone he hadn't seen in forever, someone who wouldn't be alive, and if she were it shouldn't be like this.

"Hello Souta." came Kagome's voice. Souta couldn't believe it, this girl looked like his sister, sounded like her but held a demonic aura, he hadn't seen Kagome in twenty years but she looked the same. She smiled brilliantly at him she held back a giggle.

"Kagome?" he asked sheepishly. The demon looked at him a genuine smile flashing pearly white fangs his way.

"Gods you got big, I feel so small now." she said pouting while walking over to him. "I still remember when you were just a little guy asked me and Inuyasha about love, and kissing that little Hitomi!" she exclaimed blushing at the thought. Souta couldn't help but notice the confidence in this creature had that the humanoid Kagome never did, twenty years seemed to give her everything. Looking at her he noticed the subtle differences, icy blue eyes instead of muddy blue ones that looked deeper then the ocean, even down to the way she carried herself there were difference, but some how, deep down she felt the same, her aura was warm and accepting.

"Actually, Hitomi's my wife now, and I'm not so little anymore, I run this place, and watch our daughter during the day while she's at work." he answer pulling a free arm behind his back and grinning wildly at her, he couldn't help himself part of him, the spiritual side, wanted to eradicate this demon, but a larger part told him, _'this is our sister reborn, and she remembers us'. _Smiling at the man her brother had become, Kagome asked.

"Is it alright if I get some tea? Momma used to have the most wonderful tea's." She said, causing her brother to frown before telling her the truth.

"She's gone Kagome, its just me and Hitomi here now, after you never came back they both died." Answered Souta, bothered that his sister had missed so much of their lives, _where was she for twenty years, and how did she return so much the same and yet so different_.

"I know." Kagome answered calmly. "I've already met up with them again. After all, it may have only been twenty years for you, its been about…" she paused and put a finger to her chin to think. "About five hundred and twenty some odd years for me, I'm not sure if that's exact but I've been waiting a long time to be able to come back to the ones I love, which included you _little_ brother." she said with a grin.

"Hey. Your only what eighteen?"

"Something like that." she answered while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ah well, then I'm your _older brother_, I'm twenty eight now." he said sticking his tongue out as well, it felt childish but so right, he wanted to remember the good times, and this was doing just that.

"_Oh my_, Souta you _are_ getting _so old_." she said jokingly and feigning sadness, which only got a laugh from her brother. Making their way to the house, Kagome went right to the tea, and began humming like their mother had so many times before. The house had changed little in her absence, it smelled different, there were many more pictures, but many less breakable things about, having a baby around had forced most family artifacts to be pushed back into storage. They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on life, Kagome always stiring questions away from certain truths, eventually even showing Kagome her 'niece'. But soon they realized that night was coming and Hitomi would be coming home soon. The pair went out to sit beneath the Goshinboku, a comfortable silence surrounding them, when Souta finally spoke up.

"So you're a demon now, and if that's true then I know this visit wasn't just about catching up." She wanted very much to tell him everything about their family, but had left it at, _'Midoriko, the soul that made the shikon jewel, she was and is the sister of my soul. And because she is free of her prison, and my job completed I could not be reborn as a human, but I could be reborn like this_.' Kagome nodded to her brothers assertions, _he would know in time_, _especially when his soul's job was done as well_, he would know all. Picking up a yellow backpack that had many school things in it she pulled out a piece of folded parchment and handed it to her brother. There was a single name on the letter, _'Sesshomaru.' _"I see." he said a bit saddened and yet not with the same satisfaction.

It was the first serious moment between the pair. "Kagome what happened back then? Why now did you come back, really?" She smiled bitterly looking out at Tokyo, as the sun set, he reminded her so much of Miroku, with a sigh she replied.

"I fell in love so much so that I couldn't let go, and now I've come back to be with him again. We've both been waiting, and I think its only fair. "She said looking into the sky knowing both Destiny and Fate could hear and see her. "In all my lives, this, the last, and the first, I've never been a selfish person, demon, anything. I've never taken for myself, I've given until it hurt, given until I died. Just this once I want to be happy, I want to take what I feel should be mine. I know he loves me too. I know its hard to understand, I know you loved Inuyasha like a brother, and for a time I loved him with my everything…" she trailed off, falling silent. Silence again fell between them. "But, it was young love, and it was never truly returned." she said sounding a bit bitter. "Over time I found another, a true love, and had Destiny and Fate not pulled us apart I would still by his side. And so I give this to you. Know brother that I was never a fool, this land, this shrine sits on western lands. He watches over it to this day, and I'm very sure your already aware of that. Please give this to him for me." she said.

Looking down at the letter in his hand the wind picked up, he turned to Kagome only to find her gone, a small smile on his face. Hitomi came up the shrine stairs a moment later, smiling and waving at her husband, walking over to his wife, he kissed her with a new vigor, sometimes life could be cruel and love a fleeting fancy, in that moment he knew true love existed. Walking hand and hand into the house, Souta made dinner, while Hitomi caught up with her daughter, Kagome, named for her aunt who'd vanished twenty years before. The evening passed without complaint and when Hitomi disappeared upstairs to lay their child to rest, Souta picked up the phone and dialed a number he'd only used once in his life. A cold voice picked up the other side.

"Speak." the man said.

"I have something for you Taishou-sama. I think it'd be best if you came personally to get it, I'm sure the one that gave it to me would like that." Souta said feeling a bit uneasy talking to this man. A Low growl caught his attention.

"I do not make it a personal habit to show up when requested." the man nearly barked out.

"If what I've been told is true, then this will be worth the visit." Answered Souta.

"It had better be." finished the man, then hanging up the phone. Souta felt a small chill run up his spine, Hitome came moments later.

"Who was that?" she asked happily.

"Our benefactor, I've had a visit today from one who wished to see him. " he answered honestly. He'd never known it until he himself took over the shrine, that a demon was the benefactor of their humble shrine. They were the gate keepers to an ancient time portal and a demon controlled them, he'd been angry and felt defeated then. Souta met the demon for himself the day they buried his mother. Taller then almost any being he'd ever seen, long silver hair that cascaded down his back to his knees, amber glowing eyes, Inuyasha's older brother, Lord Sesshomaru. Sipping the tea his wife handed to him, he read the look of worry on her face. "Don't worry, everything will be okay, but you go to bed, I'll be up until he leaves."

"He's coming tonight?" she asked.

"I've never known him to wait. If everything my mother told me is right about where he lives, he'll be here in twenty minutes or so." she looked a bit better but still worried. Sighing in defeat, Hitomi stood and left her husband sitting on the porch, Souta in turn walked over to Goshinboku, and sat beneath its branches, shaded from the full moons glow, he sat and meditated. It felt like hours had passed when he felt a powerful aura pull near by, he didn't need to look to see it was Sesshomaru. Hearing the fast car come to a stop, the engine turn off, and fast footsteps, Souta tried to stay calm. Golden eyes fell on the human figure beneath the gods tree, knowing it was the priest of this place, the brother of his lover, he walked to him and stopped taking the site of the human in.

Sesshomaru hadn't seen the young man in some time, since his mothers death, it looked as thought he'd turned out to be a strong human, not nearly as strong spiritually as his sister before him, but Sesshomaru never compared apples to oranges. Silence fell over the pair, both stubborn males waiting for the other to speak, it was overly predictable that Souta would buckle first. Pulling the letter from its sitting placed on the cool ground beside him, he handed the letter to its proper owner. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he saw the handwriting, it was familiar, and yet completely foreign, but what caught him off guard was the scent wrapped around the letter, it smelled of _her. _In five hundred twenty years he'd never forgotten _that_ scent.

"Who gave this to you?" the demon lord demanded.

"You should know." answered the priest as he stood, and stretched.

"Do well to remember who you speak to." the cold voice said back, causing Souta to smile a bit, and look at the demon directly in the eyes, not in a challenging way, but in a knowing way.

"I'll never understand what _she_ see's in bossy individuals. Take care of her, she's gone a long way to be with you. Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." Said Souta dismissing himself to a low threatening growl from his benefactor. The words the priest spoke said volumes to Sesshomaru, letting the rude behavior pass this once, the dog demon, lord of all western Japan, opened the letter that bore only his name.

_My dearest Sesshomaru,_

_I would like to say that if you kill the man that gave this to you I will surely be pissed. He was once my baby brother, and I would hate to start our reunion off on such a sore note. By now I'm hoping that you have realized who it is that sent such a letter to you, I've come a long way to be back with you, and I won't wait a day longer. Meet me atop Tokyo Tower, I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Kagome. xoxoxo_

Sniffing the letter he could hardly believe it, a life lived alone, while watching others love, longing for the one that set his soul at peace, and now, somehow she was back in his life again. Looking back at the shrine he wondered just what this meant for him, for his future. Smiling at the thought he left the shrine, one pair of human eyes watched the stoic demon take off, souta smiled and laid down to sleep. Above in the heavens her grandfather watched annoyed but okay none-the-less, his daughter and son-in-law having already gone back to help their child reclaim love, "A demon in the family." he muttered.

Taking off at demonic speed, Sesshomaru was in his car and gone before Souta had made it to his room to kiss his wife. "Is everything okay?" Hitomi asked. Souta nodded with a loving smile, and kissed his wife tenderly. Sesshomaru drove as though demons from hell were chasing him, weaving thru traffic as it suited him, no cop would even dare to try and pull out after him as he passed. Tokyo Tower came into site fast, atop it somewhere was the love of his love, his soul mate, and soon to be mate, Kagome, _or possibly a trap_, the cynical side of his brain supplied. He wanted to believe this letter, that this was his Kagome, losing himself in thought on the situation he hardly realized he was just parking his car at the base of the tower. It was late at night, and entry would be blocked, using demonic speed and abilities in public was against demonic law, but dressed in black, only his silver hair would be visible, and after a moment even that would not be seen by the human eye.

Pulling his trench coat back and allowing his hair to fall underneath he leapt high up the tower, and in three bounds made it to the highest landing. The wind was hard, blowing as though on an ocean cliff side, pulling his hair free it danced on the wind. Looking around at first he saw nothing but the large pale moon, he'd return to the shrine and kill the priest and his family if this was some sort of joke, but then he saw her. Standing on the other side looking away from him, to the pale moon that seemed so much larger and paler was a female. Her hair like his own a shimmering tress of snowy white, cast so bright in the pale moonlit it almost hurt to look at, it almost looked to be glowing, stepping towards her she turned slowly, a beautiful smile on her face, while piercing icy blue eyes locked with angry gold.

"Who are you?" he asked not holding back his annoyance. She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat, allowing her aura to flare out, it embraced his own like a lost lover would. Sesshomaru stopped walking and just looked at her, she did resemble his Kagome, though taller, and more shapely, this female was obviously a demon. She didn't say a word, just turned her body to him, and began to come over to where he stood. Keeping a watchful eye on her he couldn't help but notice the confidence she held, finally stopping right in front of him she said.

"Its been a long time." her voice was like an angel, or possibly a ghost from long ago. She smiled at him as he tried to figure out what was going on. And so she began to tell him the truth. "Long ago, long before this country was even an island, I existed, second born of Shinosamu God of Wrath and Chaos, son of Amaterasu Goddess of life and light; A great evil befell this land and my lady's people, both demon and human were beseeched, a heavenly warrior was sent to slay the evil, her name was Midoriko. But in saving the people she became trapped, imprisoned. The first born of Shinosamu, Midoriko,… _my sister_ was welded into a weapon for greedy hands. I was sent to free her, but I failed as a human, they are far more soiled and easily tainted then the gods had realized and so I was reborn again, five hundred years from the distraction of the hanyou, alone in a world so I could learn to be pure enough to break and reassemble the jewel, allowing me to deconstruct it to save her." She paused and looked at him, trying to ensure he understood.

"Go on." he said, some of the cold coming from his voice. She nodded.

"It took far longer then I would have thought, and in being reborn again I forgot who and what I was. To me I was only Kagome Higurashi, Shikon miko, it was only in the last battle when the jewel was in my person that I remembered my task, but still not who I was. After freeing Midoriko, she pulled my soul home, where I met my father and grandmother, and learned the truth." she finished and turned to look at the moon.

"And now, how is it you're a demon and not a human?" he voiced, even less annoyance then before. A bitter smile came to her face.

"I was never meant to fall in love or hold it then, not as a human. As a human I was meant only to come back and save her, falling in love with you was sweet icing on a bitter cake. Destiny and Fate's idea of a joke." she answered glowing at the sky.

"So you never loved me?" he asked.

"No, I loved you, I loved you with everything I was, and even in death I pined for you, watched and waited until I could come back. But as a human, it would never happen, the task set for this soul of mine was completed as a human, the only way I could come back was to be born again as something else, and only after my human forms soul was returned could I be born again. For you it has been five hundred and twenty years of living life without love returned. For me it has been five hundred and twenty years of knowing that I love you, watching you, protecting you, but never once was I able to hold you, or to let you know that you are loved beyond any other in my heart."

"You still love me?" he asked, his voice obviously shocked and yet slightly broken.

"Such a silly question, I gave up the heavens to be with you. Of coarse I do." she said with a grin, as she began to run to him. Her silver hair cascaded down her back and played happily in the wind, throwing her arms around his neck they were locked in a passionate kiss that neither broke, until it was either pass out of breath. His hands roamed her body, which in turned spiked the air with her heavenly aroma of desire. She felt so right in his arms, the missing part of him that had been gone for five hundred years was suddenly back in full and blooming. Cupping her face on both sides, his thumbs beneath her jaw bone, he trailed kisses down her neck and over her exposed collar bones, as the air grew thicker with the scent of her own arousal. A clawed digit broke him from going farther. "Where as I might like spontaneity, I prefer the comforts of a bed for my first time again." she said with a smirk.

The look in Sesshomaru's eyes said it all, he hadn't thought that far out, that if she had a new body, she would be a virgin again, the sudden idea of slick untouched tight folds nearly had his eyes tinted crimson. All had not gone unnoticed by the demoness either, licking his cheek like a pup might, she whispered, "Follow me." And ran to the edge of the tower's surface where she leapt off the side. The wind whipped through her hair the whole fall down, she looked so graceful and utterly peaceful, but her soon to be mate was ready to die, seeing her dive off like that, he had already forgotten she was like him a demon, not a mere mortal. Landing in a tight crotched position Kagome stool and stretched waiting for her lord and mate to be to follow suit, landing next to her Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm roughly and growled a bit annoyed at her sudden bout of flight.

Kagome looked at him for a moment and again licked his cheek, pull her arm out slowly she grabbed his hand, and led the way back to his car, the black luxury sports car that was far to fast for even cops to pull over. Reaching in his pocket for the key, and grinning when she found not only the keys but something she'd be playing with later she unlocked the door, and told him to get in, shooting the door behind him and leaning over to say, "My car's down there." she pointed. " The little red similar version of this, I'm not leaving my car here, my dad would kill me, follow me and we'll have fun tonight." stalking away to go to her car, Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips and hair as she almost danced on air to get to the auto. Sighing, he'd registered her words, 'dad would kill me', he thought_, what would her father be like, did he know the demon? _So many questions he had but they could wait, he really didn't care if her father liked him or not of it he knew the demon, Kagome was his, in the last life and in this one. Watching as her red car pulled out it was almost a mirror image of his own, it seemed they seemed to have the same tastes this go around.

* * *

**now i just gotta get part 4, and we're good folks. i'll upload it tomorrow when i'm done writing it. 3 r0o **


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Forever My Love.**

* * *

_She didn't live in the city, _in fact they seemed to be going towards the shrine, passing it he followed as she slowed down not more then two miles away from her once human home, pressing a button at the front gate it opened and revealed a rather stately manor. Parking the cars, she headed to the door and waited for him to show up next to her, finding her keys she opened the door to the dark home, lights were out, and servants were clearly asleep. Neither needed lights to see everything in the first room, and so taking his hand again she led him to her own room, _it was on the bottom floor of possibly three_, he thought. The room was simply decorated, mostly cream in color with splashes of colorful hue here and there, half the walls were lined with book shelves full of books, another wall had a beautiful desk with computer set up on top, on the same wall, an array of weaponry, The last wall held the impressive bed. It was a western style, high off the ground and thick with the downy fluff of many layers.

All the wood in the room, be it the night stands, the desk or shelves were all hand carved mahogany, _her family must be well off_, he thought, though that was not uncommon among demons now a days. The carpet was always a cream color, and very soft, he figured he could stay in her room for a very long time before needed to leave for any reason, it was peaceful and quiet, two things he never got at home anymore, not since Inuyasha and his mate along with some of their other children began to reproduce again. He sat on her bed, immediately he sank into the bedding, to the sound of her giggles. "Its firm underneath all of the fluff I swear." she said still giggling, causing him to raise a brow elegantly and smirk a bit, she blushed and looked away.

Picking up his feet, she pulled both his house slippers off, his shoes having been left at the front door, causing him to look as though he would ask questions, she simply said, "I want you to be comfortable, besides I'm going to freshen up in a moment anyway. If you want you can get on the computer or watch tv, the monitor doubles as both. I'll be back in a bit, if your thirsty there's a mini fridge near the desk." she said before walking into one of the two closed doors that were in the room. Glancing in before she closed it behind her Sesshomaru got a glance at her closet, it was impeccably designed for organization, massive from the quick glance, and well stocked. Looking around the room, he got out of the deviously soft fluff of the bed and went to her book case.

Many books were older then she was, some older then himself and yet there was a small section of torrid romance novels he couldn't help but look at and shake his head, still the over all collection was worthy of note. Looking around he went to her desk, atop the slick surface were pictures, _her family_, he thought, looking around again he noticed the details and craftsmanship of the weaponry, inwardly he wondered why she'd have such things in her room, save for these items the rest of the room, was peaceful to a fault, _he'd ask later_, he thought. Moment's later he heard from the other closed door, a shower, _Ah she'd literally freshening up_, he thought.

Making himself a bit more comfortable he unbuttoned the dress shirt he had on and got into bed with one of the torrid romance novels, the one that had her scent on it most, flipping to the pages that cracked the spine of the book most, he began to read. Minutes passed by when he heard her singing in the shower, it was angelic and yet imperfect, laced with giggles, making him smile inwardly. Soon the sound of the shower turning off drifted to his ears, grinning at the idea he kept reading, the book was indeed trashy yet it did give him idea's. Wondering just how much he could get away with again he smiled to himself, _tonight would be interesting_, he thought.

The minutes it took her to open the door were impossibly long, for one so utterly immortal, he felt like he'd die if she didn't come to him soon. He marveled at how much they'd just picked back up as though the last five hundred years had never happened, he wondered if it as a good thing, or if it was fate setting him up again to fall. The door to the bathroom cracked open, steam billowed our like a heavy fog on waters calm. Her criminally clean and exotic scent wafted out to him, the light was on, and yet she had not revealed herself to him. Playing innocent he tried hard not to notice her figure in the gleaming light of the doorway, instead trying to hide behind the trashing book that had his attention while she showered. A light clearing of her throat, made the book slowly slide from his eyes, golden eyes that widened at the sight of the female before him.

Kagome had changed into a ridiculously small, and slightly ill fitting bit of lingerie, there seemed to be no more then an makeshift lacey eye patch around her sex, and the cleavage pushed together by another lacey thing that seemed to resembled a bra but left much to be held up. He wanted simply to rip them from her being, to be able to press clawed fingers on supple flesh, and yet the grin that played on her face, a grin that said 'come on big boy.' played on her face. She didn't need or wear heels, for her bit of seduction, she simply came forth and pushed a sword on her armored wall fully into its sheath. Instantly he could felt a barrier surrounding the walls of her room, his eye brow quickly shot into his bangs in question. "Soundproof." was all she said as she made her way to him.

Still laying on his back he watched the sexy female with snowy hair make her way over to him, her icy blue eyes held seduction and desire in them, her soft plump lips twisted into a small smile, while her slightly wide hips swayed with her walk. Her hair, long and silvery, had soft curls in the end, he could see that it was wet and yet the look was fantastic on her. Kagome put one knee on her pillow like bed, leaning down she unbuckled the belt that held his black pleated trousers up, with one hard pull they were removed, while all she did was smile. Sesshomaru was amazed to say the least, the Kagome he remembered was not this aggressive, he couldn't help but say something about it. "In a hurry?" he asked.

"Would you rather I weren't in one? Because I for one have watched you for five hundred years, and you by the gods are one of the sexiest beings on this planet, I'm more then ready to …" she trailed off as her brow arched suggestively, and she nibbled on her fingernail. The scent of her arousal hit his nose within seconds, and Kagome found herself under the beautiful male inuyoukai. Claws sliced at the small twine like silk that made up the almost embarrassingly little pair pf panties. A sigh like gasp escaped her lips, and she felt his need press into her thigh, while another clawed finger sliced with no caution at the small clasp that held the tight bra together. Her breasts were released with a soft breathy, "Ah."

Sesshomaru's eyes were already bleeding red, there was no need for him to be soft or gentle with her she was demoness now, and he could smell every sexy bit of her heat, need, want, desire, and arousal for him. Nipping hard at her jaw line, a harsh rough tongue lap at her throat, she couldn't stifle the low moan that came forth, and it only furthered his hard loving attention upon her. Kagome was ready, she was wanting, and more then anything she needed, with a quick crack of her wrist, two extended fingers glowed with a slight purple light, a whip cracked the air, leaving his trousers shredded. Kagome was assaulted with a pressing member into the soft snowy white curls of her womanhood, she'd primped just for him leaving very little more then a tuft of what would now be glossy silver there, "Commando?" she questioned between breathy moans, that sound remarkable like his own name.

"Anything else…" he gripped a pert nipple between his teeth and gave a slightly painful and yet completely pleasurable tug, before saying. "…is constrictive." Soon, he foreplay was forgotten, and she could care less, Kagome would have gentle love making later, right now they could fuck. Thrusting deep within her, his slightly crimson eyes became full with want, need, and desire to make her everything to him and his inner self. Her tight welcoming embrace of his manhood had told him that the virginal barrier that marked her as untaken was gone. She would be his by the end of this rut, with that he was sure. His inner-self would not allow her to leave him again, never again, he thought as he slowed to a still to allow her to adjust.

Though it hurt, though it was painful, and had she been human she would be crying, Kagome's pain was only surpassed by her pleasure. Thrusting her hips up to slam into his they began a rough dance of give and take, soft moans and mews were gone, replaced by almost wild screaming from the supple female below him, his inner-self towered with in his mind's eye becoming one with the conscious. He was surprised to see that her eyes too were bloodshot and filled with the duality of her conscious and inner being, the respective pairs stilled their paces, her hips slowed and fell to the bed, while he held himself up. Their eyes locked in a battle for dominance, Sesshomaru snarled viciously baring his fangs at the female below him, while Kagome did the same, both panted as the fight for dominance continued, what seemed like hours were mere minutes before Kagome gave in. Turning her gaze away and baring her throat to him she had submitted her will to his own, the second stage of mating had been completed by this act, while the first began anew, with one hard thrust from her lover.

His thrusts now were deep and slow, pleasurable to an almost painful state, and yet so oddly satisfying, this time when her gaze was met by Sesshomaru's it was not an act of defiance, or for dominance but to honestly watch the other as they came to a climax, the first of many, as it would be. Kagome's body began to stiffen, her visible gumdrop nipples pressed into his chest as her back arched up allowing him a deeper entrance within her. The slick walls that pressed heatedly into his own members grabbed him for dear life as she came, slickness was now an understatement, as he continued to ride her wave of gripping pleasure, soon he too found heaven, while burring himself along with his seed deep within her.

Hard pants, heavy breathing and content low growls were all that could be heard from the pair, this was by far not over, for they were tired. Leaning next to her he pulled her body into his own, and cradled her, never removing himself from her wet core. Time seemed to still as they began again from the spooning position, slowly and lovingly midnight blue star sprinkled skis, began to tint with mornings cool touch. Somehow during the night though he'd won dominance he'd allowed her to ride him, a worthy endeavor no matter how unskilled she was. He watched intently as her breasts bounced with her thrusts, his large hands resting on her hips as she sway back and forth upon him, while sometimes they found themselves on her ass pulling back and forth to allow him to go deeper. He was holding back a groan when the unthinkable happened.

Kagome's door blew right opened, the noise was somewhat deafening, and in all the clamber it seemed that another white female inu who looked remarkably like Kagome barged in. "Kagome I think its time you come down to lun--" she stopped when she finally saw what was going on, Sesshomaru's once calmed eyes were crimson and a snarl was ripping though his throat, when she glared at him. Deep and yet chilling icy blue eyes locked on him, and growled a threat meaning death, _Midoriko was never one to put up with shit_, Kagome thought with an inward sigh. "Don't you dare think to presume you can just assert yourself around here, jackass!" she said storming off while allowing her aura to flare wildly, which was only met by Kagome's own when she heard. "By the way he's cute, care to share?"

"**MINE!" **was all Kagome said as her aura sought to push her sister back, and her eyes shown bright crimson, her final words were, "..And close the door and seal when you leave." followed by a threatening growl that even set Sesshomaru's hairs on end, his bitches possessive nature was so beautiful to him. Taking their strides again, Sesshomaru claimed his mate again, the previous night he'd buried his fangs deep into her shoulder where her neck met, she had done the same, sinking his fangs in her again, he controlled their speed their stride and soon their climax. He could scent the change in her own scent, it now carried his own for more reason, he smiled to himself, _she was so young and yet so mature, she had a old soul,_ he reminded himself.

Soon they finished, with promises that there would be more to come, but they could no longer hold up in the room, it was mid afternoon all too soon. She got up slowly and almost fell over, having only been caught by the smallest measure, Kagome gave Sesshomaru a small smile. Finding her balance after a moment she went to her closet, and came out minutes later wearing a few layers of beautiful kimono after kimono. Kagome graced him with a smirk as he held up the remainder of his tattered trousers. Telling Sesshomaru she'd '…be right back.', Kagome returned shortly holding an elegant black kimono, yet it was simple and he could tell easily that it was her father's. Sesshomaru might have to explain a few things but it didn't really matter to him, current laws in demon matting allowed for the ones involved to choose those they wanted to be with.

With that he allowed Kagome to lead him through her home, in daylight he could see that it was simply decorated, and yet spoke of many old and ancient traditions. Old tapestries hung on the walls, and all too soon they found themselves in the dinning room, her father sat at the head of the table, another Inu youkai, though his coloring was so off from both his daughters, where they had snow white hair like himself, her father had onyx hair that looked so raven one could get lost in its dark void. His face though some what kind was hard, and held growling icy blue eyes, that tried to bore holes into him. Sesshomaru knew that his scent could be smelt on Kagome, like the dog he was he wanted to cover her in it, _and she'd like it_, his inner self added as though to reward his own musings.

Taking the seat opposite her father the two dominating males stared off, Kagome to his right, where his mate should sit, next to her sat her almost look-alike, Midoriko, with a small knowing smile on her face. It was she who broke the silence, "So Kagome…" if looks could kill his mate would have just smite her own sister. "Who's this?" she asked kindly.

"This is my mate, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." she answered matter-o-factly.

"Indeed." intoned her father.

"My Father," she said now looking at her mate, "Is Lord Shinosamu, God of Wrath and Chaos, son of, Amaterasu Goddess of all life and light." she said nodding her head to her own father, who nodded his reply. If surprise could be shown on his indifferent face, his eyes would be wide, dealing with a father might be tough, he remembered Inuyasha when his first female pup had been asked to mate, the palace hadn't calmed down for weeks, and he was only a hanyou, dealing with a god might be a bit difficult.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" came Shin's cold hard voice, leaving only the servants to shiver at his annoyance. Sesshomaru on the other hand had no intention of being intimidated so easily.

"My intentions should be as clear as her scent. We have passed the third and final stage of mating." he answered in his own calm cold tone. The answer had gathered both Midoriko's and Shin's attention, both took delicate sniffs of the air, while Kagome's cheeks flushed with the lightest kiss of pink.

"What is the meaning of this?" came the now darker meaner voice of Shin, though calm it spoke death, to him.

"You are aware of whom she is are you not?" came Sesshomaru's still almost bored voice.

"Of coarse I know whom she is, and whom she has been. That it not the point." he answered.

"Wrong, that is exactly the point. She is mine, as is the pup that grows within her." answered Sesshomaru, who's eyes flashed crimson in warning, only to have a growl be sent his way from his mates father, soon both males were ready to lung at one another when Kagome's anger and annoyance broke through. Her awesome, unyielding and malevolent aura woke and pushed back all in the room, her eyes flashed bright white as the icy blue hue grew cold and almost silver.

"ENOUGH!" she bellowed in a roar that shook the house, causing all three inu's in the room to look at her in shock, before Midoriko grinned and Shinosamu let out a sigh in defeat, leaving only Sesshomaru to look at her as though she had over stepped her bounds. He, in aggravation, stood and bowed respectfully to Shin, who nodded, even though he thought it odd for him to do so as his daughter mate. Sesshomaru left the room and headed for Kagome's, she stood up and sighed, throwing a glare at her father, it was very clear that the god of wrath's blood flowed through her veins, she made her way to her own room. The pair left in the dinning room shared a knowing laugh, that this male had no idea what kind of temper he'd just blinded himself with, but both were happy she would be happy as well.

Once over the threshold of her own doorway her wrist was caught sharply by her mate, and her back was thrown forcefully into the wall, he lightly slammed the door of her room shut before sliding the barrier sword into its sheath. She expected him to be angry, she expected claws to dig into her, she did not expect his fangs being thrust deeply into her mating mark, nor had she expected the pleasure she felt as he pushed the many layers of her kimono up, and thrust deep within her. Kagome learned at least one thing that day, her anger, and show of power had turned her mate on. Mid afternoon turned to night when the couple finally made there way out of the room.

"Your leaving?" asked Midoriko. Kagome only nodded her head, she would go with her mate, through their shared mark he could feel her displeasure, and allowed the two a moment to say goodbye. He went outside to retrieve his car, and put her bag away.

"Your not mad are you?" asked Kagome.

"How could I ever be mad at you?" answered Midoriko. Kagome smiled.

"Maybe you can visit, we're not that far, near Kyoto." Kagome reassured her.

"Not its not that far, though I doubt that beefcake will want anyone near you for a little bit." Midoiko said smiling at her little sister.

"Well its my body, if he wants any part of it he'll have to make room for those I love, which includes you." Kagome said hugging her older sister. It was then that Sesshomaru came back in, Kagome knew it was time and went to leave only to be stopped by her sisters voice.

"He doesn't have a brother does he?" she said in a sexually pleasing way. Kagome was about to answer when Sesshomaru did for her.

"Yes but he's mated… though I have several unmated nephews." he said with a smile and wink. "Your coming to visit her soon, I don't want her mad at me, I've waited five hundred years to have her, and I wont let you be the reason I have a lonely bed, and an angry mate on my hands." he said pulling a very blushing Kagome after him, away from a equally blushed Midoriko.

……..

Four months passed before the two sisters who looked almost like twins met again, this time it was at the palace of the moon, a well hidden youkai palace fabled to be the grandest on earth, Midoriko had to admit it was for the most part true. Kagome came bounding down the stairs followed by a young inuyoukai female, who looked rather flushed at trying to keep up with her. The snowy haired sisters ran into an embrace, and whirled around each other, "Your showing!?" exclaimed Midoriko. To which Kagome nodded happily, until she noticed the youkai male with her sister.

"What's he doing here?" Kagome said rather annoyed.

"Ha Ha, you know father better then any… do you think he'd let me drive out here alone," Midoriko said eyeing the impishly small tiger demon. "Jaken, if you scratch that Gucci bag I'll have your head." Said Midoriko in a cold yet happy tone. It was then that both females heard the other young inu gasp.

"What's wrong Rin?" asked Kagome. Looking over her daughter.

"Jaken-sama?" she whispered as both Kagome and Midoriko smelt tears ready to fall, though they never did.

"Oh! Rin, my gods I thought I told you, Jaken was reborn as a tiger demon, he's been my father's vassal for years now." answered Kagome cheerily.

"And who is this?" asked Midoriko, who Kagome noted had scented the young girl.

"This is my daughter Rin." answer Kagome, who also saw the shock in Midoriko's eyes. "When you were still a _jewel_ to be held, she was a human, the wicked hanyou killed her, I brought her back as Sesshomaru's biological pup." she answered hushing any further questions from her sister who only nodded, but causing more with Rin, who couldn't recall that much of the whole thing. Kagome's kimono was a brilliant blinding white, she looked like a pristine princess, _her sister thought_, while Midoriko wore dark pencil line skirt, and loose button down shirt, making her look very much like a yuppie.

Finding a sitting room, the pair of sisters caught up while Rin followed their conversation enthusiastically, and even Sango was brought in some time later, none had noticed it was near dinner time until someone came to get them, which just happened to be Jaken. Both Sango and Rin were amazed that Jaken could still remember everything about this place having not seen it in a few hundred years. Their answer came from Kagome, "Our lady allowed him to return remembering his past. So he remembers everything as though he never died as a kappa." she answered clearing up much confusion.

At dinner Midoriko was introduced to Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru again, who she vividly remembered under Kagome once, as well as many of their bustling brood. ".. Well that's everyone." said Sango happily speaking about her very grown children.

"Not everyone." intoned an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Oh, that's right, the youngest of our 'first' brood, its coming home from college soon, Takashi will return later, then you can meet him." answered Sango again, ignoring the look her mate was giving her, and making Kagome inwardly giggle. Kagome was glad to see that everything had worked out with this side of life when she had returned to them, she remembered a time when something like this would have made her jealous but so much had changed. Sango was more perfect for Inuyasha then Kagome could have ever been, she didn't need protecting and yet she could be as soft as she could be deadly. With a sigh she looked at the couple who after five hundred years still seemed to be in love, her hand was held by her own mate and many of the children in the room looked annoyed at their parents display.

Midoriko smiled at the bunch, though it somewhat annoyed her that so many were in love and she was not. Later that week a very pregnant Kagome, and very slim Midoriko swam in the family pool, it was then that Takashi came home, and Midoriko got her first glance at the missing pup. Though still youngest he was only a quarter demon and looked to be nearing thirty, though it was distinguished and rugged on him, Kagome heard Midoriko's gasp when she saw him. She laughed at her older sister who's cheeks were being kissed by a light pink. "I know he looks just like Sesshoamru! I had to admit I wondered if he and Sango had.." she trialed off the sentence for a moment, while Midoriko looked at the male before her. "…His personalities similar too, and the look so close! Only he has his mother's hair and those golden eyes, other wise looks mortal, you'd never know he's almost 200." she said giggling at her nephew.

"Takashi!" Kagome called out.

"Yes Aunt Kagome?" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the 'pup,' causing him to laugh at the sight, by far, he loathed to admit it but he adored his aunt, though her body was that of an nineteen year old, she could be as playful as a three year old, and yet wise as though she had the chance to see the sun break dawn for the first time. In the four months since she'd come to be his uncle's mate, and living there they had become close friends, which pleased Sesshomaru because Takashi was one of his most trusted relatives, allies, and friend.

"I told you not to call me that! Makes me feel so old…." Kagome sighed loudly. "I want you to meet Midoiko, my older sister. Midoriko this is Takashi." the introductions aside Takashi looked at the female before him, who was as beautiful as her younger sister if not more so, though he'd only say that for his own musings at the moment. His mind quickly noted that due to a technicality they were not truly related, and thus _things_ could ensue. Midoriko too noticed this small fact and something Kagome didn't notice but Takashi had crossed her brilliant icy blue eyes, desire. With a smirk Takashi excused himself from their presence and allowed the two to chat once more.

"He's not mated is he?" asked Midoriko.

"MIDI!" exclaimed her little sister.

"What Gome….he's not in some arranged something is he?" she said still scenting the male that had just been in their sight.

"Well no but--" Kagome was interrupted by her sister.

"We're not related, he and I, so why are you acting so uppity?" asked Midoriko as she splashed water from the pool towards Kagome who laughed.

"I dunno, I guess I just didn't think about it. " she answered honestly.

That night Kagome shared her conversation with her sister with her mate. "Well, Inuyasha and Sango have been worried that he might find a mate…" he intoned while reading some book from their bed. Glancing at her through spectacle glasses, he grinned as a face of shock took his mate.

"Hn." she replied mocking him.

….

Months more passed and soon it was the night of the birth of the heir, all the family was there, his, and her own, including the priestly brother, his wife and their own baby girl who toddled around waiting for something she had nothing to do with.

"Its been hours." Inuyasha intoned bored and annoyed, being fully put on edge by the scent of blood, and sweat, hearing her pain and roars as she struggled to bring life into the world. He had been this way with all the births of his own pups as well as grand pups, Sesshomaru was in the birthing chambers along with Midoriko, Rin, and Sango. The chamber doors were closed leaving all to wonder just what was going on, it had been a while since a Taiyoukai had been born, hospitals even youkai hospitals were dangerous to someone as high profile as Sesshomaru and his mate, and so the birthing was happening here.

Shinosamu, Inuyasha, Takashi paced, when they suddenly all crashed into one another at the sound of a horrible wale from new family members. Rin exited first, beaming with pride that the heir had just been born, "It's a boy! Snowy silver hair, icy silver blue eyes with a rim of gold around the edges, a healthy 9 pounds 3 ounces, 23 inches long," she said before anyone could ask. "And its too early to tell which one he looks like." some cheered while some of the females cried in joy, some of the children and family had alcohol ready for the news, but Inuyasha, Shinosamu, and Takashi were alls till waiting.

Soon the door opened again, and Midoriko left the birthing chambers. She jumped and giggled her way over to Takashi before turning to everyone and saying, "Both mother and pup are doing fine, I'm sure when their ready you'll get to see the new young lord." Takashi swept her into a passionate kiss, all the talk of pups had him frisky for his mate. Midoriko could hardly believe that she'd found someone so prefect, their bond extended his life slowing time down for him, while life seemed to slow down for her as well, gone were her snooty ways, as well as many other bad habits, their mating had taken the whole palace by surprise.

Sango exited last, spying her son and new 'daughter-n-law' though she knew her son was happy, and she was glad for that, it seemed odd to her that her 'sister in law's' sister was now her son's mate. Frankly it gave her a headache to think about but after realizing they were not related physically, she was only glad that they were happy together, and by the looks of things, she would have another grand pup to spoil soon. The healer left the room last leaving just the new parents and their pup.

"He looks like you." said Sesshomaru, causing his mate to grin has he trailed a clawed finger down the pups cheek.

"I think he looks like you, see." she said lightly pointing out the crest marks that were ever so faint but were still bright enough to see the maroon coloring. "He's going to have your coloring. Even has your silver hair." she said with loving eyes and a soft smile, she was so tired but she would relish this moment forever.

"You have silver hair as well, dear mate." Kagome stole a glance at her mate, letting her eyes leave the small almost sleeping pup in her arms, and she smiled because she loved him so, and there was no better way to show it then the proof that lay suckling her breast while trying to fall asleep. She had given up everything, endured an undying love, and had finally gotten what she wanted. Through it all it seemed that the sisters fate and destiny had smiled upon her in the end, looking out of the window she knew her grandmother could see her and their pup, and she smiled knowing they would have their 'happily ever after.'

Kissing her brow, Sesshomaru uttered, "I love you."

Finally she answered after being brought back from her thoughts, she looked deeply into his golden gaze and said, "And I you milord, for forever my love."

**End 10/09/07**


End file.
